The Baron's Wikipedia Article
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: I thought the Baron deserved his own Wikipedia article. Enjoy!


_I thought the Baron deserved his own Wikipedia article, since he doesn't have one. ^_^ Enjoy!!! (This is not yet on Wikipedia, though)._

**WIKIPEDIA**

Baron Humbert von Gikkingen

**General Information**

Series: The Cat Returns (animated movie) and Baron: The Cat Returns (manga)

First appearance: Whisper of the Heart (animated movie)

Created by: Aoi Hiiragi (the director of The Cat Returns was Hiroyuki Morita)

Voiced by: Cary Elwes (English dub), Yoshihiko Hakamada (the original Japanese)

Species: Cat Statue (although it appears he was modeled after a mix between an orange tabby and an American shorthair)

Likes: It is assumed that Baron likes to be elaborately dressed, strong girls, and his friends. It's also possible that he has a crush on Haru, but that as of yet is unknown.

Skills: Ability to ride a bird, making a special blend of tea, sword fighting, a few ninja skills, good taste, and detective work.

Accomplices: Toto (a crow statue), and Muta (a fat white cat, also known as Renaldo Moon, and who also appeared in Whisper of the Heart).

Place of Residence: The Cat Bureau, located beyond the "crossroads" and down two alleys.

Appearance: His fur is light orange and off-white, the pattern on his face being almost like a helmet. His eyes are gold. He wears a white suit with a matching hat and cane, and also wears white gloves. He, unlike most of the cats in the movie (including Haru when she is "half-cat"), has five fingers. He uses the cane like a weapon, and is skilled at doing so. At one point, he wears a blue cape, silver mask, and brown loafers.

_Additional Information_

Baron seems kind and generous, always willing to help out others in need. Though he appears quite serious, he seems to have an ability to be light-hearted when necessary. Baron is heroic and gives good advice. He is literally a cat statue that was given a "soul" by his creator. His full name was first stated in Whisper of the Heart, where he was "introduced" to Shizuku Tsukishima by Nishi-san, the owner of an antique shop.

When Haru Yoshioka comes to The Cat Bureau asking for help with her troubles, Baron immediately jumps at the task, already giving out commands to Muta and planning a trip to The Cat Kingdom. Muta doesn't seem too thrilled about "babysitting" Haru, but Baron placates him with angel food cake. When Haru opens the door to admit Toto, she is swept away by millions of gray cats. Instantly, Baron, Toto, and Muta pursue them, the Baron riding Toto.

The gray cats begin to "ride the wind", but Baron stays in pursuit. Muta somehow ends up riding the gray cats along with Haru and they are the first to reach the Cat Kingdom, five lakes in a paw shape.

Haru is told she must meet the king and it is there she is given glorious new clothes, while Muta is told to eat. Haru is turned half-cat by the Cat King and finds out that Muta drowned.

During the entertainment at the banquet, Baron dressed up in a Puss-in-Boots type garb proclaims that he will make Haru smile. The Cat King allows him to dance with her, where he reassures her and tells her she must never lose herself. The Cat King overhears and demands to know who Baron is. Baron reveals himself and says that he has "come for Haru".

A fight ensues until Baron and Haru escape with the help of Yuki, a pretty female cat servant in the palace. We find out that Muta is still alive and provides a marvelous distraction.

Haru, Baron, and Muta next have to face a labyrinth with moving walls. Baron makes quick work of these, after a bit of detective work from Haru. They escape and begin to travel up the tower, during which Baron ends up carrying Haru. The Cat King explodes the tower, making it a lot shorter.

At the climax of the film, Baron sword fights with the Cat King and defeats him. The Cat Prince Lune returns and says that he already had a bride in mind: Yuki. We also discover that Yuki is the cat that Haru talked to when she was little.

In the Baron's last appearance of the movie, he listens to Haru telling him she has a crush on him, but responds in an aloof manner, adding that the Cat Bureau's doors are always open for her "be it day or night". He then jumps off the school building, spinning in midair before landing on Toto's back and flying away to the Cat Bureau while Haru goes to school.

The movie ends there, but the fanfiction is _far_ from over.


End file.
